


Morning in Heaven

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam misses Michael, Castiel is very timid, Chuck as God, Fluff and Crack, Lucifer is forgiven, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is a good big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God calls Michael, Gabriel, Castiel, and Balthazar back to Heaven to discuss something important. Dean, Sam, and Adam miss their angels.  Mostly Crack and Fluff though I tried to be serious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the pic Misha posted on Facebook last night. 
> 
> https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-frc1/295553_585358784819466_737417986_n.jpg

Dean groaned softly as he rolled his shoulders, tipping his chair back into place as he got to his feet and crossed the grimy motel carpet for another beer from the mini-fridge in the corner. He popped open the lid and sighed inwardly as the cool liquid trickled down his throat. Forty-eight hours. It had been forty-eight hours since God called the angels back to heaven. He was going stir crazy, locked up in a damp, grudge-looking motel room on the far edge of nowhere, with nothing to do but wait for angels-more importantly for Castiel-to return. If they returned. Gabriel and Michael had assured them that they would, but Dean didn’t share his younger brother’s trust in the messenger archangel, and he trusted Heaven’s general even less.

Of course Dean kept his doubts to himself. He had to be strong and stoic, because his little brothers were just as worried if not moreso. Adam was all but lost without Michael perched on his shoulder. Poor kid, ever since he was brought back to life he rarely spent a moment without the archangel, and going two days without him had reduced the youngest Winchester to a weeping mess of pitiful emotions. Sam wasn’t doing much better. He had his ‘brave face’ on for Adam, but Dean saw right through it. Sam was scared. And Dean took it upon himself to both comfort Adam and coax away Sam’s fears.

Originally Dean had allowed Sam and Adam to claim the two half-filthy queen beds that occupied most of the dingy room, while he spent the night curled uncomfortably in a chair. But at some point in the night either Adam had gotten up and curled up next to Sam, or Sam had woken up and got in bed with Adam, either way Dean’s baby brothers were curled up next to each other, with Sam huddled protectively around Adam, and Adam clutching Sam’s arm for dear life.

Dean grinned smugly as he watched his brothers for a moment, and he decidedly kicked off his boots and climbed into the neglected bed. Dawn wasn’t for another 2 hours anyway, he might as well not waste it. Though he seriously doubted he’d be able to get any amount of restful sleep without Cas. He never slept well when Cas was gone. Not that he’d ever admit that, either.

 Before he attempted to slip off to sleep, however, he took out his cellphone and immortalized the event between his brothers, sending the picture via photomessage to Cas. He wasn’t entirely sure if Heaven had cellphone reception, but he figured the look on Gabriel and Michael’s faces when they saw their hunters would cheer Cas up a little. Plus, Adam was damn cute asleep, and Sam’s mother hen look was gold for some long-car ride jokes later on.

Meanwhile in Heaven…

Castiel sat down in a rather uncomfortable chair and stretched out. He tried not to be loud, the most powerful angels in all of Heaven, that is, Michael and Gabriel, were currently resting across a silk-lined couch. Michael was laid out on his stomach, his shirt still unbuttoned (Adam’s doing) as it was when God had called them to Heaven. Gabriel was resting on top of their oldest brother, his face snuggled into the warmth of Michael’s back, right where his wings appeared, and one arm thrown casually over the general’s hip. If Castiel was not aware of the fearful power that coursed through each angel, he’d consider the scene rather…cute, in a very childish and amusing sort of way.

But the younger angel was not in an amused mood. His father had kept them waiting, and it was starting to…well…annoy the young angel. Try as he might he could not escape the unpleasant sense of restlessness that came anytime he was parted from Dean for a long period of time, and now was no exception. And perhaps he was not above complaining about it, not after spending copious amounts of time amerced in the presence of the righteous man that was Dean Winchester…and picking up a few of his less then savory character traits.

Yes, Castiel decided, he was going to complain. He was going to march right up to his father and tell him that he must get on with whatever it was he wanted to discuss so that Castiel could get back to Dean. Yes, that was the plan. For about 2.45 seconds before the angel realized that might very well give God a wonderful excuse to smite him-and probably Dean as well- right then and there. He would have to wait like the good little soldier he used to be, before Michael sent him into the pit, before he laid hands on the most beautiful and wonderful creation, before he fell in love with his hunter. Maybe he should try not to think of Dean.

 Thankfully, or not, Balthazar waltzed-literally-into the room and set his sights on Castiel. He obviously did not notice that Michael and Gabriel were resting and very likely did not want to be disturbed. Or perhaps he just didn’t care. The older angel was shirtless and clearly in a good mood. Castiel instantly wondered if he had snuck down to Earth and ravaged a servant boy-or five-again. He was pretty sure he had, given the all too smug look on the angel’s face, and the glass of scotch in one hand and some form of yellow food substance in his other. “Oh Cassie, you absolutely must try this.” He took a sip of his scotch and waved the yellow colored food in front of Castiel.

“Balthazar!” Michael opened his vessel’s brilliant green eyes and glared at the angel. Cas coward just a little, hutching up under his trenchcoat. Heaven shook just a little at the roar of the Prince of Hosts. Well, most of Heaven, Gabriel meagerly yawned and opened his eyes. “Can you not see that I am trying to rest, _little brother_?” He hissed the last two words in a tone he often reserved for speaking to Lucifer, which made Castiel tremble just a little.

“You’re scarring Cassie.” Gabriel whispered into Michael’s ear, squeezing his hip slightly before closing his eyes again. “Tone it down, or else you can deal with Dean’s little hissy fit when we get back to Earth.” He remarked with another yawn.

“Yes, tone it down Michael, or else big, bad, Dean Winchester will huff and puff and blow you away.” Balthazar laughed at his own bad joke, seating himself promptly in Castiel’s lap and throwing an arm over his little brother’s shoulders. “Right Cassie?”

Castiel resorted to a deer-in-the-headlights look, not believing that Balthazar could possibly speak to Michael that way. He was waiting for the archangel to smite the lower angel, but amazingly, a few seconds past, and when he looked over Michael again had his eyes closed. Balthazar smirked at Castiel’s amazement, sipping his scotch and waving the annoying food-like object back in his face. “This is the finest cheese in all of Italy. It’s almost as good as this seven-year-old scotch.”

“So you have been ravaging servant boys then.” Castiel said, in a decidedly chosen moment of bravery. Balthazar merely threw his head back and laughed.

“Hello boys.” The room froze. All of the angels moved their heads up and turned to watch their father enter. He moved slowly, sipping what appeared to be coffee in one hand, while the other held a newspaper. He sat down gingerly in the only other chair, one nearly identical to the one Castiel-and Balthazar-were occupying, and continued to read from the paper. That’s when Castiel’s cellphone decided to go off.

It was quite at first, and then like clockwork Ramblin’ On began to blare through the tiny speakers. The youngest angel flinched, grabbing wildly for the device that was lodged in his pants pocket. Balthazar stared at him with an amused smile, watching him vainly try to shut off the sound. Michael and Gabriel watched with identical smirks, while God seemed almost oblivious to Castiel’s distress. “Come now, Cassie. Aren’t you going to open the message from your dear, sweet Dean?” Balthazar grabbed for Castiel’s hand, where the cellphone was now residing.

“What does Deano have to say, Bathy?” Gabriel piped up. “Not sending Cassie naughty pics again, I hope.”

“Is everything okay?” Michael asked, trying to hide his delight under an air of protectiveness.

“Lemme see.” Balthazar successfully disarmed Castiel of his phone and was promptly reduced to a fit of giggles. “Oh my. Oh my. Mikey, Gabe, you must see this.” He tossed the phone over Castiel’s head into the hands of the two archangels.

Gabriel instantly dissolved into gleeful laughter at the sight of his Sammich curled up around little Adam, but Michael’s reaction was less content. “My poor Addy, he is absolutely devastated without me.” Heaven general’s moaned softly.

“What’s that now, Michael?” God finally looked up at the sigh of his firstborn.

“Nothing Father.” He answered quickly. “It’s just…and I am sure Gabriel and Castiel will agree…our mates are quite….well…vexed by our absence. Mine most of all, as you know Adam Winchester is the most vulnerable.”

“We were kind of hoping, Father, that you might tell us why you called us here. Now. Please.” Gabriel added. “Not that we’re not happy to see you, and spend time with you, and all that.”

“Ahh.” God rose from his seat and put the newspaper down. “Well, I suppose this is as good a time as any. You may enter.” He called towards the doors.

Castiel, Balthazar, and Gabriel all instantly looked towards Michael, whose eyes narrowed as the doors swung open to reveal none other than the fallen angel himself. Lucifer walked into the room, his velvet wings trailing behind him, his eyes set, rather humbly, on the floor at his feet. He looked nothing like the last time they had seen him, and instead of darkness, grace radiated from his form. Still, Michael tensed, which resulted in the other three angels also reverting to defensiveness, though Balthazar did so almost reluctantly. “Lucifer.” Michael spat, elbowing Gabriel off him as he got to his feet.

“Please Michael. I’m not here to fight.” The devil’s voice was laced with remorse. “I am here to beg your forgiveness, forgiveness from all of our brothers, but most of all forgiveness from you…and Balthazar.” He added, his eyes drifting in the direction of the angel. “Please.”

“I have offered Lucifer his place as an archangel. It is his to take up, if you will accept him.” God’s loving voice penetrated through the grace that swirled around the room. Castiel was the first to respond. He pushed Balthazar off him and walked over to his brother. Lucifer knelt down immediately. Wordlessly Castiel took one of his hands and kissed the archangel’s skin. Gabriel was instantly beside him doing the same.

Michael stared down at his younger brother, his eyes filled with tears of joy. He reached out as Gabriel and Castiel moved from his way, and took Lucifer into his arms, wrapping his wings around his brother. “I forgive you, Luc. And I love you.” He laid a chaste kiss on the angel and held him so that their grace touched, and then he pulled back, helping Lucifer to his feet. “Balthazar.” He demanded, without turning.

Gabriel and Castiel however, looked over Michael’s shoulder to where Balthazar was still standing, eyes fixed on Lucifer. “Yes Michael?” There was a submission in his voice.

“I will not command you, Bathy.” Michael replied lightly. “You must act in accordance with your own will.” A smirk passed between Gabriel and Castiel at the comment.

“Yes, my lord.” Balthazar replied quietly.

“Bathy…” Lucifer begged. “Please. I’m sorry.”

“You son of a bitch, no offense Father, you left us! You left me!” Balthazar flew towards Lucifer grabbing him by the front of his shirt and slamming him to the ground. “How could you! I loved you. I love you still.” There were tears in his eyes as he lay face to face with the archangel.

“I love you too. And I’m so sorry. I promise I will never leave you again.” And the devil wept. After a moment Balthazar leaned forward and captured Lucifer’s lips, sharing a long gentle kiss.  

Gabriel leaned over and whispered in Castiel’s ear. “Wait till Deano, Samsquatch, and A find out about this.” And Castiel couldn’t help the inappropriate giggle that came out of his mouth.  


End file.
